


[Podfic] Disciple

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/653807">Disciple</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden">incandescent</a>. <em>Cersei has a secret locked away in her bedroom, tied tight with silk and silenced with the blade of a knife.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disciple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescent (lmeden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disciple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653807) by [incandescent (lmeden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent). 



Duration: 00:09:10  
Size: 8.4 MB  
Download or stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2u_4WMOoanrYl8zczBWcUZid2M/).


End file.
